My Step Sister's Boyfriend
by hintofmint
Summary: They say family comes first, right? But does it apply when your step sister hates you and you're slowly falling in love with her boyfriend? Joshaya (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Girl Meets World or anything you may recognise.**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I been wanting to write a Joshaya for a while, but I was unsure of what storyline to base it on. When this idea came to mind I couldn't resist writing it. Just so you know Riley and Josh are not related in this story.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **Maya's POV:**

I've always hated weddings. The concept of loving someone eternally is ridiculous. Whether it's my broken perspective of marriage, or the fact that I've been to way too many during my childhood, I despise them.

And yet here I am, sitting cross legged at my mother's wedding. I hold my breath as the vows are spoken, almost hoping that one of them will back out. Awful, I know, but to be honest I've never been thrilled that my mom was getting re-married. The last I do is said and I know that this is it. With two single words my whole life has been changed. My mom once Katy Hart is now Katy Cooke. I once a single child now have a step sister. As much as I want to cry, I keep the false smile plastered to my face. Why let my facade slip after all this time?

As my mom steps out the church doors, and into her new life, I can't help but feel like I've been left behind.

* * *

I'm exhausted. There's only so many people a girl can dance with in one night. After drinking one too many cups of punch, and trying to keep even more conversations flowing, I just want to go home.

I sit in a nearby chair, happy to finally have a free moment to myself. I watch as the crowds of people move in sync to the slow music, my mom and Calvin in the centre of it all. They look so it love it's repulsive. If you haven't already guessed, I don't believe in love. Shocking, I know. But why put faith into something that's just a myth? The chance of even being truly happy in a relationship is one in a million. Not everybody can be Cory and Topanga.

My peaceful state is ruined when _she_ approaches me. Or better known as Saffron Cooke, my new step sister. She's everything I'm not. Tall, slim, big green eyes with hair flowing down to her waist. In other words she's perfect, appearance wise anyway, maybe not so much personality wise. Her sweet, innocent appearance completely contrasts with her vile character. She hates me with a passion, and is not afraid to show it behind _closed_ doors. As she comes closer, I realise how stunning she looks in her slim fitting dress. Compared to her I look as if I'm surrounded in a lump of material.

My eyes then wonder to the boy next to her. He has possibly the bluest eyes I have ever seen, they capture my attention almost immediately. My heart flutters as his dark hair falls into his eyes, and he pushes it away. A cute smirk plays at his lips when his eyes meet mine. I begin to feel self conscious... wait? what am I saying? Maya Hart never feels self conscious. Especially not for a stupid (slightly cute) guy.

"Hey Maya, great wedding right? I can't believe we're officially sisters!" her voice is so sickeningly sweet it makes me want to barf.

"Yeah..." I trail off "great"

"Where's your date?" She asks. And don't think I missed the evil glint in her eye, I swear she's out to destroy me.

"I don't have one Saffron" I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh... well that's such a shame. I just wanted you to meet my _boyfriend_ Josh"

The cute boy is her boyfriend? My heart suddenly feels like it's sinking.

"Hey, It's nice to finally meet you Maya" He extends a hand and I can't help but notice how amazing his voice is. Urgh get yourself together Maya!

"Nice to meet you too" I reply, shaking his hand. His ocean blue eyes travel to mine and I can feel a blush invading my cheeks.

Saffron coughs loudly, sending me a death glare.

"Well, see you later sister. We're gonna go dance now" I roll my eyes as she drags Josh to the dance floor.

"Who was that, he was pretty cute" I jump as I hear Riley's voice behind me

"Geez, you scared me to death. And that was Saffron's boyfriend Josh" I explain

"At least one good thing came out of this" she teases

"What's that?" I ask

"You'll be seeing a lot more of him"

* * *

"Okay girl's, and here is our new home"

Change can be good and bad, right now it's bad. Really bad. My mom and I's perfectly suitable apartment, has now been replaced for a large three bed roomed house. I may sound ungrateful but I loved how things were before my mom married Calvin.

"Okay, so we've put a sign on the door of both of your rooms. Hopefully you'll both be happy with the one you've got" Calvin announces.

I roll my eyes and begin to make my way upstairs until my mom pulls me back.

"I made sure you got the one with the bay window, I knew how much it would mean to you" she tells me.

I can feel a grin spreading across my face, my own bay window? I can't believe it!

"Thanks mom, you're the best"

I find my room, which is already filled with boxes. It may not be the biggest room, but it has all I need. I make my way to the bay window, already thinking of all the conversations Riley and I will have in it. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear my door open.

"Looks like your mom and daddy gave me the biggest room"

"Get out my room Saffron, you have your own"

She looks and my walls and sneers "They didn't even bother to paint your walls. They painted mine pink"

I contain my laughter, knowing that they left them blank because I'd like to paint them myself.

"That's nice Saffron, now can you leave" I say irritated.

"Do you actually think I'd talk to you intentionally? Your mom said it's time for dinner"

I roll my eyes and ignore her. I honestly don't know how I'm going to remain sane with her around.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was really fun to write x**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Girl Meets World or anything you may recognise.**

 **Hi guys,**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

 **Maya's POV:**

Two days.

I have to endure two days with the person I hate the most.

As you can tell, this was in no way my idea. But my mom's persuasive words lured me into believing that maybe this could turn out to be a good thing. So stupidly I agreed to spending a weekend with Saffron, in the hope that we could improve our relationship.

Bad mistake.

"Bye girls, have fun. But not _too_ much fun, alright?" My mom warns us, as Calvin lugs two suitcases out the front door.

"Of course Katy, I can't wait to spend the weekend with Maya. Thank you so much for letting us do this!"

Wow, she's really laying it on thick. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as she says this, if only they knew what she was really like.

We both plaster on smiles, assuring them that we'll behave as they leave. Saffron's smile drops as soon as the door shuts, but is quickly replaced for a smirk.

"I hope you're not going to remain dressed like that" her voice is venomous as she scans my outfit up and down. I tug at my sweatpants suddenly feeling cautious.

"What does it matter? it's only the two of us" I point out. The elaborate dress and shoes she's wearing seem more ridiculous to wear in the house, than my sweatpants.

She pulls her hair over her shoulder, and her smirk widens "Don't say I didn't warn you"

I sigh and turn on the TV, ready for a lazy weekend in. After 10 minutes the door bell rings, and Saffron rushes to answer it.

I turn to see who it is, and to my absolute horror a swarm of people from my school walk in- including Riley.

For a moment I can't comprehend what's happening, until I notice Saffron taking out stacks of red solo cups.

She's throwing a party.

Anger. Anger takes control before any other emotion has the chance to. I push through the crowds of people, and grab Saffron's arm, leading her to my bedroom.

"How could you? Mom and Calvin trusted us, and you've gone and betrayed them" My voice drips with rage, and I can feel my body shaking. I never thought that she was _this_ obnoxious.

"Get real Maya, did they honestly think that two 16 year olds would sit around all weekend, and _talk_?" She dusts off her dress and applies more lipstick before sashaying away.

I sit on my bed and run my fingers through my hair in stress. My mind is so absorbed in thoughts that I nearly miss the fact that I'm still in my sweatpants. Looking through my closet is useless, because I already know that I have nothing to wear. Great- yet another think to worry about.

"Need some help?" I look up to see Riley leaning against my door frame, and in her hand is a beautiful navy blue dress. "It's for you" she tells me.

"Thank you so much Riles, what would I do without you?"

"Probably go into a deep depression" she teases

She turns her back and I chuck a pillow at her.

"That hurt" she complains, only causing me to throw another one at her "I will not hesitate to return this dress" she warns me playfully.

But before I can react, I'm being knocked off my bed with a pillow.

* * *

After 15 minutes I'm ready. I glance at myself in the mirror, tugging at my dress to increase the length.

"It's fine Maya, you look beautiful" Riley reassures me.

I give her a weak smile, although I'm still a bit wary about the shortness of the dress.

"The length's fine, trust me" She says, detecting my evident uneasiness "Now come on, let's go join the party!

She grabs my hand and drags me into the living room, which is over filled with people.

We dance together for a while, until Lucas (her boyfriend) asks her to dance, leaving me to dance alone. I search for Farkle and Isadora, so I won't look like so much of a loner, but their already dancing together. My eyes travel to the sofa, which appears empty, until I see a mop of curly dark hair- Josh.

He looks uncomfortable and his eyes dart across the room, as if he is looking for someone. He then notices me and smiles, but instead of smiling back, I find myself walking towards him.

"Hey" I say, as I sit beside him.

"Hey, Maya. Great party by the way, it seems like everyone's really enjoying themselves"

Everyone but him, I can't help but think.

"Are _you_ enjoying yourself Josh?" I ask him.

His smile falters slightly, but he seems grateful that I asked "Parties are not really my thing, but Saffron said it's a rule that boyfriend's attend their girlfriend's parties"

His eyes meet mine, and I look away doing my best to prevent a blush.

"What do you enjoy then?"

His eyes light up as I ask him this, he must have a real passion.

"Art. No doubt about it, although it's kind of developed into photography over the years" he tells me, his blue eyes sparkling.

I can't help but smile at this, my head is already filled with all the art related topics we could talk about.

"Art's my passion too. It's cheesy, but I feel like I can do anything when I'm painting or drawing"

We discuss art for a little more, which reminds me of my room.

"My rooms kind of like a blank canvas right now, but I have no idea what to do with it. And I've been thinking, that it would help to have another artists perspective. Basically what I'm asking is... would you like to help me with my room?" I ask him.

"That would be awesome. We could tour the city for ideas, you can always find inspiration within city life..."

I don't hear the rest of what he's saying, because I'm too busy, trying to control the kingdom of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

 **Thank you guys for all your follows, favourites and comments, they really do mean the world.**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Girl Meets World or anything else you may recognise.**

 **I'm really sorry for the late update guys, I was waiting for my new laptop to arrive. I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

Maya's POV:

 _I'm drowning in loneliness. The shadow surrounds me, engulfing me in its coldness._

 _It tells me that I'm alone, that no one ever has or ever will love me._

 _It knows my biggest fear._

 _The shadowy figure begins to change, the faint outline of it morphing into flesh. It grows long brown hair, and piercing green eyes._

 _In simple words, it's beautiful._

 _Its face is hazy, so I can't see a clear image of it, but I already know who it is._

 _Saffron._

 _The low voice of the shadow becomes higher in pitch, suiting its new form._

 _Again and again she tells me that I am alone, that no one cares. And I believe her. I feel myself slipping into her curse as I allow her to take full control of me. All until he appears._

 _Only his blue eyes are clear to me, the rest of his features in the same haze as Saffron. They begin to fight, but I know he's winning when I can feel myself being released from the curse. With one last moment she's gone, and I know that I'm completely free._

 _All feelings of self hate and loneliness have vanished, because I know he loves me._

 _The perfect stranger, who saved me loves me. I can feel it._

 _Still his eyes are the only element of his face clear to me, but I know that he's beautiful. His eyes are a reminder of the ocean, and I instantly recognise who it is._

 _Josh._

 _He doesn't have to say anything because all his emotions are held in his eyes. He cups my cheek, closing his eyes as he begins to lean in. Our lips are barely a millimetre apart, but all too soon my body begins to fade. I scream and shout but along with the rest of my body, my voice fades too._

 _I begin to cry, knowing that the kiss would have completed my healing. As the last of me fades, Josh speaks._

" _I will be back sunshine, I promise"_

I wake up in a cold sweat. My breathing is heavy and erratic, clearly from panic. I thought it was real, everything seemed like it. His touch, his voice, his eyes, I remember them all too clearly.

 _Sunshine._ Why would he call me that? If anything I'm more like a storm waiting to happen.

I clear my thoughts, trying to do my best to forget all about my nightmare, as well as trying to forget about Josh.

* * *

It's today; it's this hour at this exact minute. Josh and I are going to tour the city together. I should be excited but all I can feel is deep regret. I'm still a little shaken about last's night's dream (more like a nightmare) and I'm nervous as hell for today.

What's even worse is now I'm starting to regret my choice of clothing. I literally through on some black jeans, an old maroon t-shirt and a leather jacket. My hair is even worse, my loose ponytail already slipping out of the bad. The only decent part of my outfit are my high heel boots. Where's Riley when you need her?

I pace the room, dreading the moment when the doorbell will ring. But of course it does, and I stand in fear for about a minute until I gain the courage the answer it.

One look at him, and I'm already weak at the knees. I instantly notice his vibrant blue eyes, which hold an excitement to them. His dark curls are soft and messy, I have to resist the urge to run my hand through them. His simple blue t-shirt and dark jeans somehow seem to look amazing on him, how could anyone be so perfect?

"Hi Maya" Great, he's spoken two words and I already fantasying about how he would look holding puppies (probably even cuter, if that's even remotely possible)

"Hey Josh" _Hey?_ Now it seem like I'm trying to flirt with him! "Um, I mean hi?" great cover up, not!

He chuckles and I blush slightly, how am I going to last a whole day with this guy?

"So, should we go?" he asks, after I've been staring at him like some kind of creep.

"Uh, yes" real smooth Maya.

He takes me to his car, which has me laughing the moment I see it. It has to be the most run down, rusty truck I have ever seen.

"Sweet ride" I tease whilst laughing.

"Hey! Gracie has served me well" he defends

"Gracie? Seriously?" By now I'm crying with laughter, all traces of discomfort around Josh gone.

"Hey, everyone grows to love her." He says, whilst opening the passenger door for.

"Right, good luck getting me on that list"

He slides into is seat and starts Gracie. He turns on the radio and automatically the sound of classical music fills the small car.

Josh's face turns red, and I stifle a laugh, this is definitely not what I expected him to be into.

"Great taste Josh" I tease, bopping my head to the music, using my fingers to pretend to be a conductor.

"Gracie always does this, trust me I'd rather listen to a whale screaming than this"

"Sure, blame it on the car"

He simply rolls his eyes and turns the knob to change the radio station. My smile widens as I instantly recognise the song.

"There's something about the sunshine baby" I quietly sing along side the music.

"I'm seeing you in a whole new light" Josh joins in. I smile, happy that he knows the song.

"Out of this world for the first time baby, oh it's so right" We sing, laughing as we become totally out of sync with the music.

As if it was planned a stream of sunshine beams through the windows.

" _The suns coming through, I never knew, whatever I do it's better with you"_

We lock eyes as we sing this line, almost as if we meant every word.

I sure know I do.

 **Thanks for reading x**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint**


End file.
